1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer software. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus to facilitate software installation on a computer using embedded user credentials.
2. Related Art
As enterprise systems grow to include large numbers of computer systems, the task of managing software for these enterprise systems becomes increasingly more challenging. Software management can encompass many aspects of configuring and maintaining the enterprise system, such as software distribution, configuration management, software management, and policy management, such as enforcing rules for virus scanners.
In smaller enterprise systems, it is feasible for an administrator to visit each computer within the enterprise to create the necessary configurations. However, as the enterprise grows or spreads to multiple locations, it quickly becomes impractical for the administrator to visit each computer.
Administrators, therefore, have developed methods to remotely configure the computers within an enterprise system. These methods include pushing software across a network such as the Internet to a remote site, and distributing portable storage media for installation at the remote site. While advantageous, these methods present their own set of problems.
Installing software on a computer typically requires that the installing entity be authenticated to the computer. For example, this authentication can include verifying a user name and a password, although other types of authentication are also possible. However, the installing entity, for example a user of the computer that is trying to install the software from a portable storage medium such as a floppy disk, may not have sufficient privilege level to accomplish the installation. The installation, therefore, will be aborted.
Typically, these software installations require access to the operating system to provide the necessary interface between the software and the operating system. It is not practical, therefore, to provide every user of a computer system with the necessary credentials for authenticating to the computer for these software installations.
What is needed is a method and an apparatus, which will allow installation of the software at a remote installation without the problems detailed above.